


Clio

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [394]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fem!Clint - Freeform, M/M, meet cute, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:53:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Phil recruits the infamous Hawkeye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clio

**Author's Note:**

> “Do you mind if I join you?” 

Clio gave the man who spoke to her a once-over and rolled her eyes, “I do, actually.” 

Instead of leaving, the man sat on the available seat next to Clio at the bar and flagged for the bartender. Typical men, doesn’t understand what the word ‘no’ meant. The guy ordered whatever was available on tap and sat there quietly, ignoring Clio all together. 

Clio’s eyes wandered to the side of the bar, where a bouncer was stationed, guarding the VIP lounge that she couldn’t sneak into. Her target was inside, and although she wanted to just slip something in his drink, she guessed she could also just shoot him. Not such a bad deal, if you asked her. 

Her attention snapped back to the man sitting next to her when the bartender put his drink in front of him. The man still hasn’t spoken to her - which was… weird. Normally, jackass-of-the-night would already be annoying her into going to a dark alley or a hotel or maybe a bathroom stall ‘for a good time’ which, in her experience, was never really a good time. 

Clio tried to ignore the man once more. Maybe he was one of those people that actually had a shred of decency in them - like a rare Pokemon or something.

The bouncer stood aside to let Clio’s target walk out of the VIP lounge, he was drunk off his ass and grabbing at anything with a pulse, ‘ _Ugh, sleazy pig.’_  Clio thought to herself as she smoothly got out of her seat and headed for the door. 

Before she could take a step though, a hand caught her wrist, and she suppressed a sigh. Guess it was too much to hope for that anyone in this godforsaken bar had any shred of decency in them. 

“I thought I already told you-” Clio’s rant was cut short when the man that sat next to her raised his hands in surrender and showed her the compact mirror in his hand.

“You- uh- you just dropped this. I was just going to return it to you.” He said. 

 _How did that even fall out of my bag?_ She wanted to ask but there was no time. Her target was on his way out so she grabbed the mirror, thanked the man, and walked out of the bar. In her haste, she didn’t even bother checking the inside of the compact. If she had, she’d know that it wasn’t hers.

—

Clio took a deep breath and let the arrow fly.

It hit its desired target just as the ones before it did. Clio smiled as she heard the clatter of the garbage bins,disturbed when the target’s body disturbed them. 

She didn’t hear the man behind her until it was too late. She swiveled around, bow and another arrow raised. Her grip relaxed momentarily when she realized who was standing before her.

“Impressive.” the man said, his hands in his pockets. “Didn’t know you could shoot that far.”

“Who are you and how did you find me?” She asked instead.

“My name is Phil Coulson. I’m with the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division” he paused and smiled, “We’re working on a shorter name. We’ve been tracking the movements of the mercenary called Hawkeye for years. We’ve never really gotten close to finding this man. Turns out, we were supposed to be looking for a woman. As for how we found you, I think you realized by now how we tracked you to this location.” 

Clio huffed, “It’s not my fault you jumped to conclusions.” 

“Yes, well. That’s our mistake. One that’s never going to happen again, I assure you.” Phil told her. He reached for the inside of his coat so Clio raised her bow some more, aiming for his chest. Sensing the movement, Phil showed that his hands were empty and that he was only reaching for his cigarettes. He lit one up and stared at her.

“What do you want?” Clio asked, getting impatient with the man and his mind games. 

“SHIELD wants to recruit you, Ms. Barton.” Phil said, puffing out a perfect circle of smoke. He looked amused with his work, “So I’m here to talk with you about this particular employment opportunity.”

“So, what? You’re a scout?” Clio asked, releasing her hold on the string enough to be able to lower it. 

“I guess in this situation, I am.” 

“Normally, you’re what, then?” 

“Normally, I’m a field agent. I get a mission, I do it. Simple as that. Kind of like James Bond, really.”

Clio smirked, “Sorry. I don’t see it.” 

Phil shrugged, “My mother would beg to differ.” 

“So why did they send you?”

“Probably because I was the only agent available for the job.” Phil flicked at the butt of the cigarette, getting rid of the ashes. “That, and I was the only one the Director trusted enough to do this job.” 

Clio hummed, “Aren’t you a little too smug?” 

“Credit where credit is due.” 

“What if I say no?”

“I doubt you would.” 

“I did it earlier, what makes you say I won’t do it again?”

“Then I’ll have to say _pretty_  please.” 

Clio pretended to think about it, “No.” She raised her bow and shot at Phil. Too bad she missed and Phil raced for her. She tried to grab another arrow but, like before, Phil grabbed her wrist.

“I really wish you hadn’t done that.” Phil shook his head softly. 

Clio pushed him back using the arm he held on to, until his back was against the ledge. She used her bow’s riser and pushed it against his neck. “Either you let me go, or I push you to your death.”

“Okay, one, If you push me, we’ll both die, you know that right? and two, I really can’t die tonight ‘coz I still have a lot of paperwork to do and I haven’t caught up to Catfish yet. I was going to watch it this weekend.”

Clio frowned and pushed her bow harder, “I don’t think you understand the situation you’re in-”

The next thing Clio knew, she was the one looking down at the alley. Phil had pinned her over the ledge. He cuffed her hands behind her. Out of seemingly nowhere, two other people showed up, holding Clio in place while Phil took her bow. She tried to fight them for it, but the agents’ grips were too strong. 

Clio felt a great sense of relief when she saw Phil put the bow back in it’s case carefully, just as she would.

“It’s a beautiful bow.” He said to her when he noticed her staring at him. 

Clio growled at him.

“We have a bake-sale every year. Plus we also do Secret Santa.” Phil started listing off ridiculous annual events that happened in SHIELD, each one getting more and more ridiculous. It actually sounded fun but Clio still wasn’t going to give in. 

In the end though, the thing that made Clio fold was Phil’s DVR’ed episodes of Catfish. She spent the weekend watching the available episodes with Phil in SHIELD HQ, and she never really left. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/149893477921/im-too-lazy-to-cook-and-too-lazy-to-go-down-and)


End file.
